


Firsts

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned wants to sleep with Catelyn, but he can't help being nervous about his first time.  He finds, though, that he isn't the only one who's experiencing something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an asoiafkinkmeme prompt. I can't find the original prompt for the life of me, but the gist was a modern AU in which Ned and Catelyn, both virgins, have sex for the first time, but each goes into it not realizing that the other is a virgin. If anyone knows what the prompt was, please let me know!
> 
> I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

They are on Catelyn’s couch, her bra and both of their shirts long discarded; she shivers as he strokes her breasts and kisses her neck, and he groans when she brushes her fingers over his nipples.  Ned’s been seeing her for six months now, and touching her like this is partly still incredibly exciting—she is beautiful and amazing and he has feelings for her that he’s never had for anyone else—and partly a comfortable routine—he’s no longer nervous about how she’ll respond to him.

But the routine changes suddenly when Catelyn stops and sits back.  “I...Ned…um, I’ve been thinking…would you like…would you like to have sex?”  When he doesn’t answer right away, she adds, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, Ned.  I…I would like to.  I really love you and I feel ready and I’m on the pill and everything.  So do you…do you want to?”

Does he want to?  He’s only thought about it almost every day since they’ve been together (and occasionally, guiltily, before that, when she was still with Brandon); he’s wanted it, even as he’s reminded himself that it’s her choice to make.  But the thought of actually doing it, of letting it be more than a fantasy, does make him somewhat nervous in spite of himself.  Catelyn would be his first, but he knows that he wouldn’t be hers, that she’s slept with Brandon, and he worries that she’ll have expectations that he won’t be able to fulfill, that he won’t please her, that he won’t be able to properly show her how much he loves her and wants her…  But as she looks at him now, her face flushed, that love and want is stronger than his nerves.  He nods.  “I’d like to,” he says, “if you’re sure you’re ready.”

“I’m sure,” Catelyn says, and she kisses him.  He holds her close, trying to steady his nerves, reminding himself that Catelyn has never seemed displeased with his touch before.  But this will be different…  He wonders if he should say something.

What he ends up saying is, “I have condoms, too.  If you want to be extra sure.”  There is nothing arousing or romantic about that, he thinks, and he is probably starting this off in the wrong way entirely. 

Catelyn gives him a small smile, though, and says, “Thanks.  That’s probably a good idea.  Um…we could go in my bedroom?”  She flushes again.

“Yes.  Yes, let’s do that,” he says.  They make their way across her small living room together, and then they are in her bedroom.  He’s seen it before, of course—her neatly-made bed, her dresser and desk, the pictures of her family—but it somehow seems different now, oddly challenging.  He tries reminding himself that Catelyn knows he’s a virgin and that she wants this anyway.  It only helps a little.

They sit down on the bed together.  She pulls him back against her, and for a while it is like it was on the couch, the familiar kisses and touches.  Then her hand moves down to the waistband of his jeans.  “Do you want me to…?” she asks.

“I…sure.  Yes.  Yes.”  Catelyn’s hand brushes against his cock as she unzips his fly, and he can’t keep from gasping at the feeling.  She smiles at him then, letting her hand linger for a moment before pulling his jeans off.  She pauses, as if uncertain whether she should continue with his boxers, and he decides that it is perhaps time for him to take some initiative.  He moves his hand to her waistband in turn.  “May I?” he asks.

Catelyn smiles again.  “Please,” she says, and when she is down to her underpants—they are pale blue cotton—he stops to look at her.  She is so beautiful—her soft skin, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her waist, her long slim legs, her flushed cheeks, and that incredible bright red hair—and they are so close to being entirely naked together.  This seems like a very good thing, and for the moment he almost forgets his nerves.

When he puts his hand on the waistband of her underpants, the nerves come right back, but he forces himself to push on.  “May I?” he repeats.

“Yes,” Catelyn says, but the next minute she puts out a hand to stop him.  Then she takes it away again, but he can see in her face that she is not entirely certain.

“Cat,” he says, “we don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.  You’re allowed to change your mind—”

“No, I do want to,” she says.  “I really, really want to, Ned.  It’s just since I haven’t done this…I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.  But I want to.  And I know you’ll make it good for me.”

Now Ned is simply confused.  “Haven’t done what?” he asks.

“Any of this,” Catelyn says.  “Sex.”

“You mean with me?” Ned asks.

Now Catelyn looks confused too.  “No, I mean ever.  I’m a virgin, Ned.”  His surprise must show on his face, and she furrows her brow as she looks at him.  “I thought you knew.  It doesn’t bother you, does it?”  She looks a bit worried now, fidgeting with a piece of her hair, and he pulls her close against him and kisses the top of her head.

“Of course it doesn’t bother me,” he says.  “That’s absolutely fine, Cat.  I just didn’t…I thought…”

“Did you think I had sex with Brandon?” she asks, and when he nods, she gives him a small smile.  “We came close,” she goes on, and the curious part of him is interested in why it didn’t happen, even as the rest of him doesn’t particularly want to think about his brother when he and Catelyn are nearly naked on her bed.  “He wanted to, of course—I mean, he’s Brandon—and I sort of did, sometimes.  But it just…it didn’t feel right to me.  So we didn’t.”

This is all well and good, except that he was sure…  “But he told me—” Ned blurts out, and then he stops himself short.  This isn’t going to be something that Catelyn wants to hear.  He silently berates himself for being an idiot.

The words are out now, though, and Catelyn raises her eyebrows.  “He told you that we had sex?”  And, when he is silent, “Tell me, Ned.”

“Not…not in so many words,” Ned says.  “He just…said things that implied…”  It’s true;  Brandon never claimed that he’d actually had sex with Catelyn.  Knowing his brother, Ned sort of thought that it went without saying, but he shouldn’t have assumed.  Still, Brandon certainly never said anything to disabuse him of the notion.  He remembers listening to Brandon talk about Catelyn Tully’s tits and Catelyn Tully’s ass, torn between disgust at his brother and shame at his own desire to see for himself.  “I didn’t mean to tell you that.  I’m sorry.”  She will be upset now, he thinks, and it will all be his fault.

But then, unexpectedly, Catelyn laughs.  “What an ass,” she says.  “What an ass.”   She leans in closer to him and adds, half-jokingly, “If you talk to anyone about our sex life, I’ll punch you.”

“I wouldn’t,” he says.  “I promise, Cat.”

“Good,” she says.  She kisses him and says, “I’m glad I’m with you, Ned.  And I’m glad I said something.  So now you know.  I don’t really know what I’m doing—I mean, I know the basic idea, of course—but I really want to do this with you.  You’ll just have to show me how it’s done.”

What does he know about how it’s done?  Does Catelyn think…?  “Cat,” he says, “you know…you know that this is my first time too, don’t you?”

From the expression on her face, she evidently did not.  “No,” she says.  “Really?”  He nods, and she says, “But weren’t you…”

She must be thinking about Ashara; the two of them were still together when Brandon started going out with Catelyn, and there hasn’t been anyone else serious since then.  “Ashara?” he asks, and when she nods, he says, “It was a lot like what you said.  We came close.  But I wanted something long-term and she didn’t.  Which is fine.  Her choice.  But I…I didn’t really want to if we weren’t going to have a future.”  He had been so sorry when it had ended between them, but now, sitting beside Catelyn, he can’t think of much to be sorry for.

Catelyn nods in understanding.  “I want a future together, Ned,” she says.

“I know,” he says.  “So do I.”

Then she grins, and her hand is back down around his waistband.  “Plus, since we’re starting at square one, we’re going to need something long-term if we’re going to get good at this.  Come on.  Let’s figure this out.”  She kisses him again, playful and teasing, and from that moment, things are much, much better.  Knowing that they are in the same boat, that they are equally inexperienced and that neither expects the other to be adept at everything, Ned is no longer thoroughly uncomfortable.  His nerves are mostly the good kind now.  Based on Catelyn’s smile, which is much fuller than it’s been all evening, he suspects that she feels the same.

The sex turns out to be far from picture perfect, and yet this does not bother Ned nearly as much as it would have earlier.  Because, for all the parts that are awkward, there are many parts that are very, very good.  The first good part comes when Catelyn says, “I want to do this, Ned,” and brings his hands back to her underpants.  He takes them off as smoothly as he can—it is much more difficult to undress someone else than he would have imagined—and he takes another long look at her, every bit of her.  The hair between her legs is red and curly, and she is smiling at him, and he wants to touch her so badly.

“God, you’re incredibly beautiful,” he says.

“Thank you,” Catelyn says.  “My turn?”  He nods, and she goes to remove his boxers, also struggling a bit.  She too stops to take a look when she’s done.  “Oh,” she says.  “Wow.”  And then she blushes a deep red and giggles.  “Sorry,” she says, still giggling.  “Not laughing at you, I promise.  I think you…I think you’re amazing.”

“I don’t know about that,” he says, “but thank you.”  They kiss again.  He is very aware of the proximity of her naked body to his, and when she begins to rub herself against him, he worries that he may not be able to last long.  “Cat…oh…can you stop?”

She stops.  “Is this not all right?”

“God, no,” he tells her, struggling to breathe steadily.  “It’s…a little too all right.”  She looks at his cock then, and he can tell that she understands the issue.  “Can I touch you instead?” he asks.       

She nods.  “I’d like that very much.”  She parts her legs, and he puts a hand on her thigh, sliding it upwards slowly and gently while kissing her neck at the same time.  And then he has his hand between her legs.  He can feel that she’s already wet, and the knowledge certainly doesn’t make his need of her less urgent.  But he reminds himself that he wants to make this good for Catelyn, that he wants her to enjoy her first time, that he is absolutely not going to be selfish about this.  And the soft sounds she makes as he begins to stroke her are pleasure enough for the present.

“Is this good?” he asks her.  “Tell me what you like.”

“Yes, it’s good,” she says.  “A little…a little further up, though.  Like this.”  She takes his hand and guides it to another spot.  “Mmm…yes.  Right there, Ned.”  He continues to stroke her, watching her face and listening to the sounds she makes to try to figure out what works best, thinking how gorgeous she is like this.  “A little harder, please, Ned.”  And when he hesitates, “You won’t hurt me.  Promise.”  He strokes his thumb more firmly over her clit, and her moans seem to confirm that he is indeed not hurting her.  He strokes her and kisses her breasts and thinks about how incredible she looks and feels and how much he wants to make her come.

“Should I keep going like this?” he asks.  “Do you want me to do anything else?  Do you want…do you want me to go down on you?”

“Oh God,” Catelyn says.  “Yes.  If you want to.”

“Oh, I want to,” he says.  He kisses quickly down her body, and his mouth is between her legs before he has time to think about how little idea he has of what he’s doing. 

His first attempts—light kisses and licks—provoke giggles and squirms more than cries of passion.  “That tickles,” she says.  “Harder, please.”  Once he has that sorted out, it takes him time to establish a rhythm.   This is not as easy as using his hand, and he wonders if he should go back to that: this doesn’t seem to be doing as much for Catelyn.  But then he moves his tongue, and she squirms again, but this time it’s an effort to push herself closer against his mouth.  “That’s it, Ned,” she gasps.  “Please, keep going just like that…please…please…”  She is grinding herself against him now, and he licks her clit firmly, again and again in the same rhythm, and then he feels her tense and hears her moan, and the sound of his name on her lips is so incredible that he doesn’t even mind that she kicks him pretty hard in the side.

He raises his head and smiles at her, and she smiles back, her face flushed and sweaty.  “Sorry,” she says.  “I kicked you, didn’t I?”

“You did,” he says.  “But it’s all right.”

“Come here?” she says, and he obeys, moving up the bed to lie next to her.  She presses her cheek against his.  “That felt really good,” she says. 

“I’m glad,” he says, and when she presses her lips to his and starts running her hands down his chest he decides that he really can’t wait any longer.  “Are you ready, Cat?” he asks.  “I…I want to do this.  Very badly.”

“So do I,” Catelyn says.  “Do you have the condom?”

He has to move away from her then, as little as he wants to, and grab his discarded jeans from where they have fallen over the foot of the bed and dig his wallet out of his pocket and find a condom.  All of this is difficult to do when he’s as hard as he is, but he locates one at last and moves up to be beside Catelyn again.  He tears at the wrapper and pulls out the condom and tries to put it on, and he’s just about ready to curse everything, because he was unbearably hard when he didn’t want to be yet and now, when it actually matters, he’s starting to go limp, and what is Catelyn going to think of him?

But there is no laughter or scorn in her face.  “Here,” she says.  “Give it to me.”  He hands her the condom, and she moves closer to him, putting her other hand on his cock.  “God, Ned,” she murmurs as she begins to stroke him, “you don’t know how many times I’ve imagined this.  I’ve imagined you naked so many times…I’ve thought about how much I want you inside me…God, Ned, I want you so much.  I’m so wet for you.”  Her words, combined with the touch of her hand, solve the problem quickly, and she rolls the condom on then, as smoothly as if she’s done this a thousand times.  “They made us practice in health class in high school,” she says.  “With bananas.  I got an A.”  They both laugh.  “Oh!” she says suddenly.  “We should probably…lube?  I have some.  It’s in the bathroom.  I got it just in case.  Hang on a second, sorry.”  She jumps up and hurries into her bathroom, and she is back in a minute with the tube clutched in her hand.  “How much of this are we supposed to use?” she asks, sitting down and unfastening the top.

“No idea,” Ned says honestly.

They peer at the tube together, but the instructions are very unhelpful.  “Let’s just put on more than we think we need,” Catelyn says.  “It can’t hurt, right?”  She uses her hand to apply it; there’s enough that both of them can tell it’s overkill, and they start laughing together again.  She sets the tube on her bedside table when she’s done.  Then she flushes again and says, “Um…how do you want to do this?  Do you want to be on top?  Do you want me on top?”

“What would be most comfortable for you?” he asks.

“I’m not sure,” she says.  “Let’s…let’s try with you on top.  We can change if we don’t like it.”  He nods, moving to straddle her, half unable to believe that they are really doing this. 

“Are you ready?” he asks one last time.

“Yes,” she says.  “Are you?”

“Yes,” he says.  And there is nothing for it now but to go ahead, and he takes his cock to guide it inside her.

He keeps it as slow and gentle as he can, but he still isn’t entirely successful.  Her face twists when he’s partly in, and she says, quietly, “Ow.”  He feels terrible.

“I’m so sorry,” he says.  “Cat, I’m so sorry.  Are you all right?  Do you want to stop?  Do you—?”

“I’m fine,” she says.  “Really, Ned, I’m fine.  It’s not your fault.  Just give me a minute.”  He braces himself on his elbows, watching her while she takes a deep breath and then another.  “You can keep going,” she says.  “Just…just like you were doing.  Slowly.”  So he guides himself the rest of the way in, just as slowly, watching her face for any signs of pain as he does so.  She is tight around him and incredibly wet, and he fights to not give himself up to the feeling, to keep from moving too quickly, to make this as comfortable as possible for her.  When he’s all the way in, she takes another couple of deep breaths.  “You can move now,” she says.  “If you want.  Still slowly, please.” 

He begins to move, slowly, almost stunned that this is happening, that he and Catelyn Tully, whom he once thought he could never be with, are here in her bed losing their virginity together.  He cannot believe how lucky he is to get to be with someone who is this beautiful and smart and funny and kind, that it is him that Catelyn wants to be with, that she wants them to have a future together.  He cannot believe how gorgeous she looks lying back on the bed.  He cannot believe how good this feels.

He kisses her lips and neck and breasts as he moves, runs his hands through her hair, strokes her clit; he knows that he doesn’t have much chance of lasting long, and he wants to at least please her somewhat before he finishes.  He can feel her relaxing into his touch; she moves her hips a little, and she runs a hand down his back, giving his bottom a squeeze.  “Are you all right?” he asks her again, struggling to speak normally.  “Does this feel good?  At all?”

“I’m all right, Ned,” she says, and her breathing sounds a bit unsteady.  “It feels…it still feels a little weird.  But it’s good too.  Keep touching me, please.  I like that.”  And she shivers a little as he runs his thumb over her clit.  “Does it feel good to you?”

“God, so much,” he says.  Catelyn rocks her hips, and he knows that this could be over any second.  “I’m…oh…I’m really close, Cat,” he tells her.  She grins and kisses him, and it is too much for him then; he jerks and comes, groaning, “Cat,” as he does so. 

It is not quite over then.  He knows the actual sex wasn’t nearly as satisfying for Catelyn as it was for him, and he keeps his hand on her clit, looking at her with a questioning glance.  She nods, and he rolls his fingers over her until he gets into the same rhythm that she liked earlier, and in a minute or two she comes again.  Because he is using his hand instead of his mouth, he gets to look at Catelyn’s face this time, see her cheeks grow steadily redder and her eyes squeeze shut.  He can’t think of anything more beautiful.

They both get up afterwards—he throws the condom away, she uses the bathroom—but they find their way back to the bed quickly enough.  She settles her head against his chest, and he wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair.

“Thank you, Ned,” she says quietly.  “Thank you for being so considerate and everything.  I wanted it to be like that.”

“Thank you,” he says.  “You…you’re incredible, Catelyn. I’m very lucky.”

She kisses him.  “I love you.”

He never knows just how to say these things, but Catelyn deserves to hear them, especially when they are so very true.  “And I love you,” he says quickly.  “Very much.”

She looks up at him, and her smile now can only be described as impish.  “And I think we did pretty well for first-timers.  But,” and suddenly she is straddling him, “I also think that we’re going to need a lot more practice.”


End file.
